A Haunted Heart
by nico229
Summary: Hanna in Ravenswood? Ok... Hanna going to some trouble while in Ravenswood? Not Ok... Caleb goes to the rescue alongside his friedns hoping to be able to save the woman that he loves. Would she understand his recent behaviour? And more importantly would she forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

'_Miranda, Caleb, Caleb and Miranda, Me and Caleb, Us, Caleb leaving me for Ravenswood. Flirting with other people, feeling empty inside. I don't know who I am anymore. Nothing that A does surprises me or scares me anymore. I don't care about anything or anyone._

_I wanna punch the living hell out of the person who took my reason of existence from me. I feel so stupid about asking Caleb to stay behind with her and yet the man that I know, the person that I dated for a year, wouldn't do that to me... Not with out a hell of a good reason. So what's going on in Ravenswood, Caleb? What are you hiding from me?_

_And you Miranda, you seemed like such a great girl. Just what type of person goes to throw herself at another girl boyfriend knowing hat the only reason he stayed behind to help you is because of said person's girlfriend's request? Was it just an act to you the whole I'm a little orphan girl who needs help and protection? _

_Nevermind I will get my answers and then I'll finally be able to get on with my life... Just as soon as I beat some sense into the person who destroyed my relationship in exchange for my trying to helping her...'_

Hell hath no wrath as a scorned woman, especially i said woman was on determined Hanna Marin. She had left early that morning from her home town, Rosewood to go and find the person who took her boyfriend away from her, to the little hell place known as Ravenswood. As she mentally prepared herself for the shouting match that would follow her demands to see Miranda, knowing that Caleb wouldn't agree to the idea she spotted him inside a little cafe from Ravenswood. Hanna quickly parked her car and entered the small cafe where she saw her ex - boyfriend sitting at the table surrounded by other people. She silently gathered all her courage as she approached the table.

_-"We need to figure out who he is and what he's trying to tell us" _To Hanna's poor heart hearing Caleb speaking so close sounded like a dagger cutting repeatedly through her heart. However her decision being made she took the final steps towards Caleb's table.

_-"Hello Caleb",_ Hanna's voice sounded stable despite her multitude of emotions going through her head and heart. She noted almost immediately that Miranda, the bane of her existence wasn't there with Caleb and that Caleb looked shocked to see her there and also a little terrified. Terrified for whom? Miranda? She decided not to go down that road as she introduced herself to the rest of the table. _"Hy, I'm Hanna"._

Caleb who had seemed at a momentarily loss of words quickly got his act together, seeing her there and yet hoping that she wasn't really there. He however knew with out another second thought that he had suddenly no more alternatives but to tell Hanna the truth about Miranda and her death, because no sooner had he introduced Hanna to Remy, Luke and Olivia that she asked the question he feared the most. _"Where's Miranda?"_ Caleb silently kicked himself for underestimating Hanna's ability of always going out of her way to get answers, despite the fact that he had tried to make it look like he had fallen for another girl while being in Ravenswood.

He excused himself from the table and asked Hanna to go with him so that they could talk more privately. As they reached her car, they were both hit with a powerful deja vu sensation caused by all the times that they had shared a car together. Hanna opened her back passenger seat and let her bags inside the car and then silently offered Caleb the keys to her car as she opened the front door passenger seat. When Caleb arched his eyebrow to her she simply shrugged "_We'll get there faster if you're driving. Besides i don't feel like having you nagging me for how I drive my car._"

Caleb gave her a little smile before getting himself in the car and driving away to the place that he had been currently residing, but that he had yet to be able to call home. He wondered how exactly was he supposed to tell her just what was going on in Ravenswood and how much. And more importantly would she believe any of it? Could he convince her to get out of there so that she could be safe from everything related to the Pact?

_-"Where exactly do you live now? You never told me this when you came back ho... to Rosewood a few weeks ago? And does Miranda live there with you?" _Hanna's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts and for the first time in weeks Caleb was glad that Miranda's stuff had been stored in her mother's room at her uncle's place instead of his apartment.

As they reached the apartment's front door he quickly scooped away his keys from his pocket. "_This place was lent to me by Miranda's uncle. I live here for free while I do stuff around the house. Mostly I'm helping out with the weeds around the cemetery. And Miranda doesn't live there with me_". Caleb opened his front door and silently stepped aside to let her inside his house. He had to quietly pinch himself seeing her leave her bags in his house and going straight in front of his closet's door.

-"S_o you live right above a funeral parlor?" _He heard Hanna ask him and had to silently sop himself from her obvious attempt at making a joke regarding his living place.

-_"Across it"_ he softly corrected her before deciding that they should move on to other topics.

-"_Close enough" _and Caleb's urge to smile and laugh at Hanna's antiques was suddenly back. Making him wish he had never ended things with the stubborn woman in front of him, but also reminding him just why exactly he had done so.

-"_Hanna why didn't you call me to tell me you were coming?_" Caleb decided that it was time to start discussing more serious stuff.

-"_I like surprises_" Hanna shrugged at him bu seeing as how he gave her that look of _seriously-why-are-you-here , _she decided it as best to just be honest with him especially since she knew that he hated surprises. "_I need to talk to Miranda_". She then decided to allow herself indulge in the scorned dumped for another woman urges and went to open Caleb's closet's door to see whether Miranda's stuff was in there.

A sudden urge of reassurance hit her as she saw only Caleb's clothes in there. There was a time when she wouldn't have doubted his word but now she wasn't sure anymore. She slowly kicked herself mentally for exposing herself as still being jealous over Caleb, just as she heard him softly add "_I told you, Miranda doesn't live here._"

She decided that that however didn't answer any of her questions regarding the mysterious girl. "_Which only brings me back to my original question : Where is she?_ " Hanna asked as she closed the closet's doors and silently walked to stand in fron of her ex-boyfriend, she decided to continue what she had on her mind "_Look, Caleb, I mean this with all the love in my heart, but I will crack your skull with a hammer if you tell that it's complicated_", she told him as she watched him shifting around his place as if he was unsure of what to tell her. However Hanna had had enough "it's complicated" to last her several life times, most of them having being told by the same person standing in front of her. "_Just tell me where she is. I don't care. I won't hurt her... much_" even to her own ears her words sounded insincere.

She watched as caleb practically stumbled through the words he was getting ready to say :"_I think you should sit down._" Caleb tried to mentally prepare Hanna for the shock that he knew was coming to her. "_Maybe I should stay on my feet._" Caleb decided that he was done stalling for time about his current situation. "_Miranda's dead._"

Hanna had been expecting a lot of things that she would hear on that day. That maybe Caleb and Miranda had fallen for each other quickly but that Caleb hadn't meant to hurt her. That maybe his overprotective instincts had been the reason behind his staying in Ravenswood. She had not been expecting to hear that said person she had come to argue with was dead. And if she was dead how did it happen? When? And more importantly what in the world was her boyfriend still doing in Ravenswood if Miranda was dead?


	2. Chapter 2

'_Miranda's dead. What the fuck? Do I look to be such an idiot to you that you couldn't come up with a better excuse? Do you really think so low of me Caleb? Why are you lying? Why are you keeping things from me? Shit, Caleb and lying don't go well in that same sentence, he never lied to me... except for that one time regarding Jenna. And he knows I would never speak to him again if he'd ever started lying to me._

_Caleb what's going on with you? I don't understand you. I can see that you are troubled by so many things and yet I cannot help you unless you tell me exactly what's wrong. Why are you keeping your distance from me? And more importantly if Miranda's dead why, just why on Earth would you still be here? Why didn't you came home to me?'_

Hanna's confusion and shocked expressions were easy for Caleb to read, as he had always been attune to her mood changes and to her body language. He finally made the decision to tell her part of the truth, because at the end of the day anything else would have been an insult to the trust and faith they both had in each other after the year they had dated. '_She died in a car crash, a couple of days after we arrived here, she was dead when we spoke on the telephone before I came back to Rosewood.'_

Hanna felt her world started spinning as she listened to just how much time had passed since Miranda's death until the moment she was told the truth. She silently realised that whatever it was that was keeping Caleb in Ravenswood, also meant that she never would've found out the truth about Miranda unless she had come here to see the girl herself. Which only brought so many more questions to her mind.

-"_So Miranda was dead? When you came back to Rosewood and we broke up?" _Hanna slowly put her arms around herself and walked to the door.

-"_Yes"_, she heard Caleb's quiet answer just as she turned around to face him and ask some of the other questions going through her mind.

-_"So why did you say that she needed you?" H_anna felt suffocated by the whole calmness of the situation. Both her and Caleb were acting out as two complete strangers instead of two people who had literally gone to hell and back together before. She watched as Caleb for some reason started acting as if they weren't alone in the room anymore. He looked as if he was avoiding someone's gaze and yet that made no sense seeing as how they were completely alone in the room. He finally turned his look back to her.

-"_Miranda is dead, but she's not gone_" Caleb gulped as he tried to explain to her some of the things that were going on in that town, "_she's still here. She has unfinished business with her uncle and that is what i'm trying to help her with so that she could move on_". Caleb continued his story being painfully aware that half through their conversation Miranda had shown up in the room unseen by Hanna and that she was now listening to what he was telling his ex-girlfriend about her.

-"_Do you know what it sounds like what you're telling me?_" Hanna's question didn't phase him, as he had been expecting it. "_Yes I do know what it sound like_". Caleb tried to keep his focus on Hanna as if it was just the two of them in the room. However Miranda's "_She thinks that you're lying_" only seem to make it worse to his ears so he decided to continue his conversation with Hanna, while also answering Miranda. "_I'm telling you the truth_", Hanna despite his best efforts seemed to have caught on the fact that they weren't alone in the room anymore.

She quickly looked around as if to check whether they were still alone in the room. Miranda's "S_he thinks that you're crazy_", certainly didn't help things for him, and also put him in an awkward position where he wanted to protect Hanna from Miranda's comments. "_You know for a while I thought that I might be crazy but I'm not._" Caleb silently prayed that hanna would let him finnis his explanations before she stormed out the door thinking he was a great candidate for Radley Sanatorium.

-"_Well if you can see her show her to me_", Hanna seemed reluctant to hear what he had to say but she was also willing to at least hear him out before walking away. "_Caleb, show her to me and I'll believe you._" Hanna was definitely feeling as if she was trying to keep herself a float a stormy water by grasping anything that came her way.

-"_It's not a magic trick, Hanna. I can't make her appear. You either see her or you don't_" With those final words Hanna decided that she had had enough of the crap that Caleb had told her ever since she had arrived in Ravenswood and decided that she should probably just walk away while she still had her mind in one place. She clearly understood that either Caleb had lost his freaking mind by staying over in Ravenswood or he was really determined not to tell her what was going with him and Miranda.

Hanna grabbed her bags from the floor where Caleb had put them and started to walk towards the door. Her mind made up. She was decided to leave Ravenswood and go home where she would do everything she could to get her life back on normal track, if such a thing was even possible with A torturing her every move. As she made her way towards the door she heard Caleb plead with her "_Hanna, wait! Just stay so we can talk about this..." _

_-"No. Look I need some fresh air and it's a little crowded in here right now." _Hanna silently closed the door behind her doing everything that she could to calm herself and stop from breaking something or worse to start crying over a lost love. She slowly got back into her car and headed back to the small cafe where she had met Caleb's friends earlier that day.

She thought that a cup of coffee sounded great before she headed back to Rosewood. She slowly debated whether to tell the girls back home what was going on with Caleb but then she decided against it. Having a crazy ex-boyfriend is one thing... Telling other people that he's crazy? That's a complete blow bellow the belt. And despite everything that had happened between her and Caleb she still owed him that much, there would be no gossips about him coming out of her mouth.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Mrs. Grundwald, the elderly lady who had helped her and her friends get some answers regarding Alison's disappearance weeks ago, on the same night that she had asked Caleb to stay behind and help Miranda settle in living with her uncle.

As she talked with the elder woman, Hanna was suddenly reminded about her own previous experiences in the Collins mansion, or the two twin girls who had been creeping her out the entire evening. Listening to mrs Grundwald's pleads of staying and sorting things over with Caleb, Hanna slowly made her way back to her car to go search for Caleb.

She found him in the park sitting on bench inside a gazebo. It was clear to her that despite his best efforts to put out a brave front, Caleb was silently suffering about something. She finally walked towards him so that they could finish their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

'_God, this sounds like such a bad joke. Miranda's really dead. How am I supposed to feel? Any other sane person would have come home after such a thing. You didn't Caleb. Are you really seeing her as a ghost? Is she really still here? Why have you shut me out from all of this? What am I supposed to think or feel now?_

_This is such a terrible news. The girl I asked you to stay behind and help, because I liked her. The person I thought had stolen you away from me is dead. And you could've died in the same car accident as her. Caleb how could you keep such a thing from me? Don't you know that it would kill me to see you hurt again? You could've died... So why Caleb? Why are you acting this way? What happened to you to change you this much? Was it just the accident? Is there something else that is going on that you aren't telling me? What are you hiding? Whom are you trying to protect?_'

Hanna finally decided to make Caleb aware of the fact that she was near him. He seemed so focused on his phone that the whole world had apparently ceased to exist to him."_Hey_", Hanna's words turned Caleb's attention towards her.

-"_Hey_" Caleb greeted her back as he rose from his place on the gazebo bench, while Hanna slowly made her way inside it. "_I was looking for you_", she told him after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "_I was afraid that you left_", Caleb slowly admitted towards Hanna.

Seeing her again and having her leaving with out a proper explanation from him, hurt Caleb more than he was capable of admitting to himself let alone to Hanna or anyone else. He however didn't dare hope that she would remain there much longer after everything that had happened between them in the past day..

-"_I'm still thinking about it_" Hanna's words didn't surprise him so much at first, "_I asked around I know that you were telling the truth about Miranda, or at least about the accident/_". Caleb slowly wondered just how little faith had he made Hanna have in him to trust him so little.

-"_Did you think I was lying about something like that?_" Caleb managed to conceal the hurt in his voice at the idea oh having Hanna not trust him again.

-"_Well if you did, then at least I'd know how to feel_". Hanna slowly turned her eyes towards him letting him read all of her emotions in them : hurt, confusion, mistrust, betrayal, misunderstanding.

-"_How do you feel?_" Caleb finally asked, silently cursing himself for bringing her in such a state. He was slowly forgetting all the reasons for which he had kept the truth away from Hanna, and for the first time since her arrival he considered sharing in everything he had learned about Ravenswood to her. Sure he knew the risks but he also knew that at least Hanna would be able to move on from him and stop hurting for loosing him.

-"_I came here to fight with her. And then you told me that she was dead ... And I was so angry that I didn't want to let in this terrible thing that had happened._" Hanna's voice became unsteady because of all the emotions consuming her. She however continued what she had to say. "C_aleb I liked her and I wanted to help her and now she's dead. And you were... You were in that car, you could've..._" as her words left her mouth it literally hit both of them just how close a call it had been for Caleb, and how devastating hearing such a thing was for Hanna.

-"C_ome here_". Caleb quickly enveloped Hanna into a comforting hug as he listened to her quiet sobs. He slowly acknowledged in foresight that he should've told Hanna the truth about the accident ever since it happened or at least during his last visit to Rosewood.

Hanna let Caleb envelope her in that hug slowly releasing the air she didn't realized that she was holding in her, taking in the fact that for the second time in the past few months she had come close to having the man that she loved killed. She slowly allowed herself to cry her anguish away on Caleb's shoulder, her arms locked tight around him as if she was subconsciously trying to convince herself that he wasn't going anywhere and that he was safe with her.

The couple stayed that way until Hanna felt that she had cried all that she could. She slowly released one of her hands only to have it caress Caleb's back hair and his neck in a small comforting gesture. As she turned her eyes towards him she slowly raised herself on her toes and pressed a slow, gentle kiss to his cheek "_Don't scare me like that again_". Caleb slowly released a sigh before he caught Hanna's lips with his own. He tried to pour into that kiss everything that he had been holding back inside him ever since they had broke up in Rosewood. He kept the kiss at a slow gentle pace meant for them to reconnect to one another, from their gestures, their scents to the way their bodies always seemed to perfectly fit together with out them trying.

As Caleb slowly released Hanna he made a small gesture for them to go sit down on the grass and enjoy the sun light. Hanna followed him her hand finding her way into his in a gesture that meant both possession and stubbornness on her part. Caleb understood the silent shift in their relationship as yet another one of their steps at getting back together. He however paid no mind to it as he simply allowed himself to just hold Hanna and to relax for the first time in the past few weeks.

As he did that his eyes slowly fell on his cell phone reminding him of the fact that he needed to talk to Remy about her investigation of the kid with bloody eyes, and seeing whether they had found anything about him.

As Caleb tried to find a way to excuse himself into making that phone call he heard Hanna speak "Y_ou have that look_". Caleb admitted slowly to himself that both him and Hanna had always been very good at reading each other's expressions. Except usually she was the one that was trying to figure things sent via text messages instead of him. And he was the one that was trying to help her figure them out or just he just simply held her when things went wrong around her. He slowly wondered just what sort of hell had she gone back on Rosewood ever since they had last spoken to each other. "_Go ahead_" she slowly nodded towards his phone.

Caleb suddenly got a bad feeling about thing but decided to temporarily ignore it."_I'll be right back_" he slowly walked away to make his phone call. He became more agitated with every second that went by as he spoke on the phone. He slowly turned around to where he had let Hanna only to find all of her things there with her being no where in sight. Caleb slowly dialed her phone only to hear her voice message enter.

As he tried not to get into panic he decided to look around and see if perhaps she didn't go for a walk and not tell him. As he looked around the park he completely froze for a matter of minutes as he saw the scariest being he had ever come across standing right in front of him.

Maxie laughed completely amused by his shock as she slowly made her way towards him. "A_re you alone? Or perhaps you are missing a friend?_".

Caleb felt his blood slowly dryining his face as hi watched the girl in front of him continue to taunt him. "_She's such a pretty girl, the girl you left behind... Too bad that's not enough to keep her safe._" Caleb slowly made a move to grab Maxie only to feel his hand go right through her. "_Now, now you didn't think that I would make things so easy for you? She's alive and well, that girl of yours... And as long as you do what I ask of you she'll walk away safe and sane._"

Caleb felt his blood begin to boil "_If you touch a single hair of her head..._", only to have Maxie laugh at the notion. "_It's not me you should worry about. Go now tell your friends that your girlfriend is missing while someone else will explain to her why exactly her boyfriend has such a strong connection with a dead girl's spirit._" Maxie then completely vanished into thin air, leaving Caleb rooted to the spot before he quickly gathered his things and Hanna's and walked away to his car to reach out for his friends help.

As he reached his friends he was relieved that they were all in the same place he was told that he would find them. The Vault. But as he walked in he also noticed that both Olivia and Remy looked awful, especially Olivia who appeared to have been crying. Luke was clearly angry about something that he was discussing over the phone while Miranda had a very distant look on her face as she watched him come inside.

-"_I need your help. Maxie kidnapped Hanna_" Caleb's words left everybody from the table frozen as they all took in what he had just said.

Olivia slowly gestured for him to sit down. "_Luke is on the phone with my mom's attorney asking or another search on my dad's office. The kid with bloody eyes, Ryan, she showed us that Dillon's the one who killed him, and that my dad knew about the Pact as well_".

It was then Caleb's turn to freeze as he slowly realized that if he didn't get Hanna back soon she might end up dead for the simple reason that she was close to him. He slowly got up from his chair and started towards the door. His mind set he decided to go to the one person in Ravenswood who had all the answers Raymond Collins, Miranda's uncle.

The rest of the group silently followed him, Miranda decidedly avoiding to look at him let alone speak to him as she took in that everything he had told her about Hanna was probably right. She wouldn't walk away willingly knowing that Caleb was in danger. Miranda slowly wowed to make sure that sooner or later the whole nightmare would end and that she would send Caleb back home safely to Hanna.

As they reached the Collins Manor Caleb simply barged in the study Luke and the girls following him. "_Luke don't let Caleb kill Mr. Collins until we get some answers._" Olivia's whisper shocked everyone in the room as she turned her attention to the man who only day prior had helped her mother get out of jail.

As everyone got in the room Caleb slowly prepared himself to turn every stone in the fucking manor if that meant that he would get Hanna to safety. He turned his head to Miranda and slowly apologized if he crossed some of the boundaries of their friendship by getting them inside that conversation, however he was done sorting out his priorities, to him Hanna's safety came first, second, third and last...


	4. Chapter 4

**Part I - Hanna**

Hanna woke up groggily while she slowly tried to remember what exactly had happened and why was her head hurting as if a car had hit her... Again. As she slowly started to take in her surroundings she tried not to panic as she noticed that she had her hands tied behind her back and that she was locked up in what appeared to be a Chapel.

As she took in her surroundings she quickly noticed however that she still had her legs free. Not long as she awoke she tried to get up only to find that her entire body seemed glued to the floor as if some invisible force was keeping her there in the same position. She slowly managed to lift herself in a sitting position. Hanna barely refrained from screaming as she watched a little blonde girl appear in front of her from thin air.

-"_Hello Hanna my name is Maxie and you and I will be spending some quality time together until Caleb and his friends join us. Don't worry I have no intention of hurting you._" the little girl spoke her voice shifting from that of a girl to that of a woman then a man only for it to finish sounding as something that wasn't from Earth.

Hanna felt her blood freeze as she watched the little girl in front of her and then suddenly she remembered who she was. "_You were the one that brought me here isn't it? But how did you do that? Just what exactly are you? And what does Caleb got to do with any of this?_"

-"_Your friend Caleb is one of the Chosen five._" As Hanna's face clearly showed confusion, Maxie slowly hissed "_I swear I always end up saying this story over and over again. Ok let me explain to you using as few words as possible._"

Hanna in the mean time slowly thanked the lord that her spare telephone that she used only for emergencies was still in her jeans back pocket. She slowly managed to remove it and carefully dialed Caleb's number, praying that he would come find her if he managed to overhear enough of her talk to Max.

-"_In 1918 the Ravenswood town elders signed a secret pact. Since then no soldier from Ravenswood has ever died from active combat. The price for this on going miracle? Five teens must die. Five per war. At least that' how it worked until Caleb and Miranda came to Ravenswood. The good news for your friends? Four of them survived the bad news? Miranda didn't make it. And now she's stuck here as a ghost with no way to move on. Oh and the only ones that cans seee her are the ones marked by the curse :Caleb, Remy, Luke and Olivia_".

Hanna's mind stopped working completely as she listened to the girl in front of her. She finally understood why Caleb had kept stuff from her. It was never about falling out of love, it had always been about protection : hers. "_Oh My God._". Hanna slowly disconnected her phone and also pressed the button to turn it off.. She had a hunch that while she was safe if Caleb was to come save her he could end up hurt or worse he could end up dead.

-"_Why am I here? Why did you bring me to this chapel? What do you plan to do to Caleb and his friends?_" Hanna thanked the lord for learning to keep her calm under stress because of her dealings with A., as she started looking for ways out of the building. Apparently was impossible unless she has the key to the only door. She tried to move her feet again only to realize that she was still held in place but that her strength was slowly but surely returning to her.

-"_I don't want anything from them. It is he who claims the debts that wants them_", Maxie seemed to watch into places far away. "_Escaping this Pact is pointless, all those that have tried to change this have died. And those that tried to get off the Pact list by offering something in exchange have ended up paying far more worse fates than death._"

As Maxie spoke Hanna notice a that one of the rays of light that came through one of the windows shined on a pavement block where six names appeared. She watched in astonishment as one of the names on the floor was "Rivers".

-"_Why is Caleb's name on the floor?_" She quietly asked the red coated girl. "_And just how exactly did he became a target for this curse, this Pact?_" She was interrupted from her questions by Maxie who suddenly opened her purse and grabbed her cell phone. Hanna watched helpless as Caleb answered the phone.

-"_Hanna? Is that you? Are you OK? Where are you? Baby tell me where you are so that I can find you_". Hanna wasn't willing to allow him to get involved in this however she found herself lacking air for every moment she refused to speak to Caleb.

-"_Caleb, I'm in some sort of chapel. I'm alright sorry for disappearing on you. O just wanted to let you know that I'm ok and that I'm with a little girl as charming as our friend A, from Rosewood. I don't think I'll be here much longer though_".

Hanna coughed as her lack of air increased while she started to feel pressure on her lungs. She silently prayed that Caleb would understand that he was walking into a trap, by coming to her rescue. No sooner had she finished talking that Maxie ended the phone conversation and vanished into thin air leaving Hanna alone in the chapel.

She wasn't able to move from her spot however because a young man entered the chapel and after seeing her there slowly made his way over and knocked her out using a flash light. Dillon then took Hanna's body and hid it so that she would be found only if people passed the better half of the chapel's entrance. He then went and hid himself and waited for the people who were supposed to find Hanna to come and find her...

**Part II Caleb**

Caleb simply stormed into Raymond Collins' office and faced the dark haired man.

-"_My girlfriend Hanna went missing. What do yo know about this?_" As he started talking Caleb noticed that his friends had followed him inside the room with Olivia slowly closing the door behind her.

-"_What makes you think I know anything? I wasn't even aware that you had a girlfriend, let alone that she was here_." Raymond Collins kept hs voice stable as he slowly wondered just what exactly had happened for the girl that they were currently discussing to have gone missing especially since harming her would have meant exposure about the Pact.

-"_I don't have time for this_" Caleb's impatience grew "_my girlfriend is missing and she could be hurt or she could die if i don't get to her soon enough._". He deliberated whether he could actually get answers from creepy Collins before using brutal force on him. He chose to save his anger for Hanna's kidnapper instead. "_You know exactly what is going on and you have always known_". Caleb watched as Raymond Collins slowly raised from his chair and walked away from his desk.

-"_And just what exactly is going on?_" Raymond tried to see how far the young an was willing to go, just how many card he was willing to put down on the table. He slowly pondered whether to tell the people in front of him what he knew about the Pact or not. He finally decided it was best to share the truth.

-"_There was a Collins when the deal was made. There has always been a Collins taking orders, snipping hair, keeping those souls in escrow for somebody_ " Caleb allowed himself to blow off some steam by yelling at him, while Olivia made a simple gesture for Luke to refrain Caleb if he lost his temper and went after Collins. But even to the other teenagers what came out of Raymond's mouth next sounded not much of a surprise.

-"_My family has kept this town safe for a hundred years_." Caleb felt himself reaching out towards his patience limits. Just as he made a move towards Raymond, Luke grabbed his shoulder as Remy slowly asked

-"_By killing kids every time someone got to war_?" they were all surprised to see a crack in the man's mask as he slowly watched them , annoyance clearly showing on his face at the mere idea of his family killing people.

-"_No Collins has ever harmed a soul_" Despite everything Collins kept his voice calm as he continued talking to the teens. Caleb snorted in annoyance as he released himself from Luke's grip while Miranda slowly got closer to her uncle's side.

-"_No you only keep them in a jar for somebody_" Caleb started talking once again. Only to find himself interrupted by his cell phone. He slowly checked to see it was Hanna's old number. As he tried to call her back he was sent to her voice mail once again. He slowly cursed, but decided to continue his conversation with Collins

-"_You couldn't possible understand_" Raymond slowly became agitated by the simple fact that the teens in front of him seemed to believe that he was responsible for something that he had no idea about.

-"_The mayor figured it out. That's why you sent Dillon in there to kill him_". Collins suddenly turned his face to Caleb watching him in shock.

-"_Dillon did what?_" he barely whispered.

-"_He stabbed the Mayor_" Caleb continued his accusations.

-"_Dillon had the knife all this time?_" It quickly became clear to the five teens in the room that the only one who knew nothing about Charles' murder was the man who owned the town's single funeral parlor.

-"_You didn't know_?" Olivia's voice asked the question but none of them really needed an answer as the truth was clearly written on Raymond Collins' face. He slowly sighed as he decided it was best to explain what he knew of the Pact.

-"_The Collins men have always been the one to be the trigger. That's why we kept the children of the Pact. To hold their essence in those jars, until the contract was completed._"

-"_You could've changed this_" Caleb continued with his accusations. But he however did not expected what he heard next.

-"_My sister thought she could change this and now she's dead. Charlie Matheson thought he could break the curse and got a knife in his chest. Whoever questions this gets the same answer, : death._" Raymond's voice broke over in pain of the terrible losses that he had suffered during his lifetime.

-"_You did try to change it. You sent Miranda away and when she came back you tried to scare her off..._" Caleb watched as Miranda slowly turned her gaze from him to her uncle pain written all over her face.

-"_You have no idea how that was like. My sister's child... My last living connection I had in this world and I slammed the door on her face and then she was gone. These things were done before we even arrived on the scene. They are beyond our ability of influencing them_"

Caleb made a step forward only to hear his cell phone ringing again. He recognised it as Hanna's personal ringtone that he had kept on his cell. He quickly answered it.

-"_Hanna? Is that you? Are you OK? Where are you? Baby tell me where you are so that I can find you_". Caleb let all of his emotions be noticed in his voice.

-"_Caleb, I'm in some sort of chapel. I'm alright sorry for disappearing on you. O just wanted to let you know that I'm ok and that I'm with a little girl as charming as our friend A, from Rosewood. I don't think I'll be here much longer though..._" The call ended making Caleb feel as if he was slowly loosing his mind of worry.

-_"She's in the chapel with Maxie, the muppet from hell_." As everybody else held their breaths he slowly walked to the door with only one purpose on his mind. Saving hanna and getting her home to safety.


	5. Chapter 5

As Caleb rushed towards the Chapel he quickly felt himself going slowly out of his mind as he worried about Hanna's safety. He slowly cursed himself for not having chose a better way of handling his break up with her. As he ran his way to the front door of the chapel he promised to himself that if he managed to save Hanna he would tell her everything and then if she was still willing to speak to him to let her decide whether she still wanted him in her as he reached the front door he was stopped by Miranda's voice calling out to him.

-"_Caleb, wait. I'll go in there before you just to make sure that Hanna's alright and that you're not walking into a trap OK?_" Miranda slowly popped inside the small chapel and she soon saw Hanna's tied up body lying on the floor. She quickly made a gesture to see whether there was anyone elce in th Chapel but before she could do that someone grabbed her and muffled her.

Soon after Miranda's entrance to the chapel Remy, Olivia and Luke got next to Caleb. He explained that Miranda had yet to return from inside the chapel. But since she had been in there for a while already he was going inside it.

-"_You could be walking into a trap. Hana could be dead already, or worse she could still be there with Maxie. You could be still walking into a trap_" Olivia expressed her concerns over Caleb's intention.

-"_I know that. I'm well aware of the risks. But understand this without Hanna I can't breathe properly nor am I really alive. So if I manage to get her out I'm telling her the truth and let her decide what she wants to about me. But her safety right now comes first. You guys can go back if you want. You really don't have to be here_." Caleb then prepared himself to enter the chapel only to have Luke put his arm on his shoulder.

-"_We're all in this together. We're all marked by the same thing. Besides who knows maybe Dillon's in there and I'm not passing up the chance to break his jaw for killing my dad._"

-"_You can do so after we get Hanna out_" Remy then proceeded to hand them a couple of flashlights. At Caleb's surprise expression. _"What? I'm a reporter handling supernatural stuff. Besides I'd like to think that if it was me in there you'd be running to my rescue as well._"

The teens the entered the room, Caleb soon noticing Hanna's body on the floor. Him and Luke quickly ran to get her. Just as they reached her they heard the outside door closing and they saw Dillon locking it from the inside.

Luke went over to punch the living hell out of the gut while Caleb managed to slowly awaken Hanna. He then quickly proceeded to untie her wrists and lightly massage her arms and shoulder to get her blood circulating again.

-"_Caleb? What's going on? I'm scared_.". Hanna could barely talk. Caleb slowly caressed her cheek before he kissed her lightly on the lips.

-"_Everything's alright. Come on let's get you out of here. Can you stand on your feet?_" He slowly helped her back on her feet supporting her as she was barely able to stand up. Just as they made their way towards the door, Olivia having come to support Hanna's body as well, they noticed Remy refraining Luke from hitting Dillon who was standing in front of the door.

-"_Get the hell out of the way, Dillon_." Remy slowly came to support Hanna instead of caleb as he made his way towards the door. "_We're leaving._" But just as Caleb made a gesture to get Dillon, he started laughing.

-"_I doubt that you're leaving. You wouldn't want to leaver your preety ghost behind would you?_" Dillon slowly pointed out to the front of the chapel where a woman held Miranda still. Just as they all turned their heads Hanna's head turned in surprise

-"_Miranda? Why is it that I can see her?_" Caleb slowly made his way back to Hanna as she reached out to him for support. The other woman slowly released Miranda as a red light enveloped the chapel. The woman then transformed herself in a man with black robes and a hat on his head.

-"_That's Abbadon_" Remy having been the only one besides Miranda to see him before slowly exclaimed she then reached out to take Luke's hand in her own.

-"_I've come to collect my dues_" before he could make the slightest gesture however the door to the chapel opened to reveal Raymond collins standing in the door frame.

Seeing him there Abbadon understood very well that his chances of getting what he wanted were decreasing. So he started enchanting in a strange language causing Miranda to fall the floor due to lack of air.

-"Abbadon I won't let you do this to her or any of them for that matter." Olivia had extended her arm to Miranda and was now able to touch her. "I can feel her" she said just as Miranda fainted while Dillon ran out of the chapel. Hanna watched the whole scene in front of her in utter disbelief, but for once she decided to keep quiet about voicing out her opinion.

-"_You soul keeper have no power here. You have no right to be here. You cannot stop me from getting what's my due_." He then grabbed Miranda and brought her near the aisle where he started the ritual all over. However just as he started to talk in that strange voice again Raymond Collins slowly took out a jar from his pocket.

-"_You're wrong. I can do something about it. Because I finally know how it is that you can be stopped. I'm willing to let this one go._" After hearing this Abbadon let go of Miranda and with a voice in which hints of admiration could be heard answered him.

-"_Then you know what I'll do_." Raymond Collins just faced him off and told him

-"_I'm not scared of you anymore because there is a way to break this circle and release everyone from the Hell you've put us to go through_." He slowly tossed the jar on the floor as Abbadon released Miranda and vanished into thin air.

As he did so Miranda suddenly grabbed her head with her hands. She started having flashes of her life as original Miranda. She slowly made her way to the floor and grabbed the jars cap. "_He's finally free_".

She then turned her face to Caleb and Hanna who were both equally confused, Hanna about what she was seeing and Caleb about what he was hearing. The other four people slowly made their way near the entrance of the room where they stopped by to watch the conclusion of the day's events.

-"_Take Caleb home with you, Hanna. His presence is no longer needed here. I finally got my closure about my uncle. And I think I'll finally be able to find my peace after so long._" Miranda slowly turned her head towards Caleb.

-"_You were right. You and him are two different persons. But her and I are one and the same. The only way for this curse to have been broken was for him and I to find each other once more. And now he is free to find me, so you can go home. And you get to live a normal life once more, all of you do actually_"

Miranda's attention turned to the rest of the group. "_He won't bother any of you anymore. I promise, while I may not be strong enough to stop him by myself Caleb and I are capable of it_"

As Miranda finished talking a white light enveloped her making everyone avert their eyes when the light disappeared Miranda was dressed in the 1900's clothes style. She slowly walked to Raymond and kissed his cheek.

-"_I can not even begin to express my gratitude for everything that you've done not only for me, but for my friends as well. I just hope that one day soon you'll find the peace that your soul has been searching for all along._" Just as she finished talking and they all left the building they were surprised to see the Original Caleb waiting for Miranda outside. She ran up to him laughing "_We've finally made our way back to each other._" They slowly kissed and then they vanished into thin air as well.

Hanna slowly hit Caleb's arm, hard, making him turn his attention to her. Upon seeing her angry face he sighed. "_Can I at least get you back home before you decide how to kill me? I promise to tell you everything about what's going on in Ravenswood._"

Hanna hit his arm again before she hugged him and then she hit him again.

-"_You are most definitely the biggest moron I've met... Myself included. I understand that there's a curse on this town, but why didn't tell me about it? Why did you lie? You made me believe you fell in love with Miranda. Why didn't you tell me truth?_"

Caleb slowly pushed a strand of hair from Hanna's eyes, while everyone else took that as their cue for leaving. Raymond Collins stopped in front of Hanna and slowly chuckled

-"_When it comes to protecting the ones we love we all are able to go to great extents. But while I understand you have questions for Caleb, here, Miss Marin may I suggest that you take this somewhere more private? This town is dangerous when it comes to certain secrets. Why don't you just return to Caleb's room and just sort things out over there?_". Raymond Collins was really enjoying the entertainment provided by the idea that there was someone capable of scaring his gardener, so much that he wouldn't question his every word for about two seconds or so.

Caleb and Hanna slowly made their way back to his bedroom with him having told her everything that had happened to him ever since she had asked him to stay behind and help Miranda. As they entered his bedroom Caleb went to the bathroom and reached out for his med aid kit. After he cleaned Hanna's head wound from where Dillon had hit her he waited for the unavoidable explosion that would follow his admission to having lied his girlfriend. He was silently expecting her to walk out the door and out of his life when he was suddenly surprised by her tiny whisper

-"_Caleb is it OK if I take a shower? I'm really in need to take one. Also I don't think that I'm capable of driving back to Rosewood tonight. Is it OK if I stay over?_"

Caleb slowly nodded his head in approval and led her inside the bathroom where he shown her where his towels were hung. "_I'll go get you something to wear and than I'm setting up the table o that we can eat something. The last thing I need right now is for your om to think I'm mistreating you and get upset at me as well_."

-"_Or you could just share the towel with me_" Hanna slowly started to undress as she set the water's temperature. "_And then I'll help you cook dinner_". Caleb smiled and kissed her forehead as he gently probed her with his gaze. "_There's no one like you in the entire world. I love you_" He finally admitted to her, as she slowly pressed her head on his shoulder and then raised to kiss him gently.

-"_That's true. But just so we're clear about something next time you try to protect me from something by keeping it from I'm gonna rip you a new one_."

Caleb softly chuckled as he hoisted her legs up his waist and pressed her o the shower's wall."_I'll do that only if you promise not to keep anymore secrets from me as well._" He then groaned in frustration as he suddenly remembered "_Han, I don't think we can do anything tonight... I don't have any condoms._"

-"_That's OK my mom convinced me to start taking the pill a while after we started dating. If only to keep her from pestering me about it I switched to them a couple of weeks ago._" Caleb slowly turned his eyes from her face to look down at their still clothed bodies.

-"_Why are you OK with me not having any.._?" He slowly asked her.

-"_Because I know you always kept them around when we were dating. For you not to have any means that you are still so much in love with me that you didn't need stuff like that. And by the way that adds you some extra bonus points. However if you know what's good for you, you'll stop talking soon and just kiss me, because i don't know about you but I'm having some serious love withdrawals symptoms_"

As she finished talking Hanna's hands slowly found their way to Caleb's shirt which they proceeded to unbutton as Caleb pulled her closer to him and kissed her hungrily. Suddenly it seemed that as Caleb held her pressed against the bathroom wall their combined four hands weren't fast enough to removing their clothes. They did eventually managed to remove them leaving Hanna sporting only her underwear and Caleb only his shorts. "_Are you sure?_" he asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

-"_If it's you I'm always sure._" she muffled her own voice into the kiss...

Sometime later as they sat in his bed wrapped up into each other Hanna kissed his shoulder before confessing to him "_I lied earlier about why I came to Ravenswood_."

Caleb watched her as she held her head on his shoulder while tracing patterns with her fingers on his skin. "_Oh? Why did you come here? Besides fighting with Miranda_?".

-"_I came here because not hearing your voice or seeing you was driving me crazy. So crazy I'd ended up reading detective novels. Patterson's in particular. And because Spencer's latest theory regarding A's identity just gave me head aches. You were my only way of coping with it. That and the fact that I wanted some answers... Granted I never expected any of this_." Se gestured towards them as Caleb reached to kiss her hair.

-"_I'm so sorry for leaving you girls with dealing with A alone. But at the time it felt like the best way to protect you from the shit going on in this town. I always wondered where exactly did you found the strength to push me away months ago because of my being in danger as I dated you. Now I know. When it comes to your protection I'm capable of doing anything. So if you're willing to let me I'm ready to come home._"

Hanna's smile as she heard his words enlightened her entire being. "_As long as you're sure that's what you want... You won't hear me tell you to stay here in Ravenswood a second time around. Come home with me when I leave tomorrow._"

Caleb sighed "_Actually before we leave tomorrow there's a place I want you to see and someone i have to make some amend with. But we'll discuss more about it later._"

The two reconnected lovers then settled in for their first relaxing sleep in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Waking up the following morning for Hanna had been a wonderful experience since she woke up before Caleb and got to watch him sleep. Slowly disentangling herself from his arms she went and prepared two cups of coffee and then proceeded to make breakfast using the groceries she found in Caleb's she bent herself to pick up a couple of plates, she felt Caleb's arms sneaking around her waist. She leaned backwards exposing her neck to his lips, as she slowly enjoyed his hug.

-"_Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you walk in my kitchen barefoot?_" Caleb's husky voice against her neck made her smile, since it had always been one of their favorite things to do together.

-"_You might've mentioned something about it when you came to Rosewood last time. Go wash yourself breakfast will be ready soon... If you don't distract me enough to burn it that is_." She slowly turned and gave him a small kiss before she turned her attention to the stove in front of they finished lunch and cleaned up, the couple slowly packed Caleb's things into a couple of boxes and suit cases and then moved them to his car.

After a final glimpse to the place where he had lived in the past few weeks, Caleb took the front door keys and went to the Collins manor where he politely gave them back to Raymond all the while thanking him for letting him stay over. It was a silent understanding between the two men that once Caleb and Hanna walked out the cemetery gate, Caleb would never bother to return to Ravenswood.

As he made his way out side the house Caleb was surprised to see his friends waiting for him near his car. He slowly went to approach them only to have Olivia come up to him and give him a hug.

-"I refuse to let this be goodbye. So although I hate writing e-mails and stuff... I'll write and text and try my best to keep n touch. You are an one of a kind friend Caleb and having you here has been a blessing for all of us". Olivia released him only for Caleb to be kidnapped by Remy's arms next.

-"_This girl of your is as special as you made her to be. I understand now why you were trying so hard to protect her. But at the end of the day you need her there in your life to guide you and be your light. One can really tell you guys really love each other._"

Luke simply extended his hand towards Caleb's

-"_If I'd been told weeks ago that the guy, that stopped me from getting into a fight, and then the same guy, who would nearly die next to me several times, and I would become friends and that he'd become someone important to me I would have suggested a visit to a shrink. And yet here we are closing a chapter together but just like Olivia said this is not good bye but merely a see you later because we'll keep in touch._" Caleb simply nodded his head. He then turned around and saw that Miranda was there as well.

-"_I couldn't let you go with out saying those two things : your girl needs a hug right now and take care of her. So long Caleb. It has been a pleasure to have you in my life._" she then faked touching Caleb's forehead with her hand reminding him of their way of connecting "_Keeps the evil spirits away_" Caleb simply nodded at his friends before he went to his car as Hanna went to hers.

As he drove away first Caleb made sure they made one final stop before leaving Ravenswood. He slowly pulled his car into a house's drive way gesturing for Hanna to do the same. As soon as she reached him on the front door he knocked on the door waiting for the man living inside to come open the door. As soon as the door opened Hanna squealed in delight at her surprise as Jamie's eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

-"_You know how you said I should go to Rosewood and tell her I hit my head and that I am better now? Well she came here and she managed to un-complicate what it wasn't working between us so I'm going back home with her. But I wanted to just apologize for the way that I behaved before_". At Jamie's gesture for them to come in Caleb simply nodded against it.

-"_Sorry but I promised her mom a long long time ago that if it's a Sunday I'll bring Hanna back home before 20.00 sharp. Since I plan to spend some alone time with her after we get back to Rosewood we should probably leave now._" Hanna silently listened to Caleb's words and then went over to hug Jamie.

-"_Feel free to come visit us in Rosewood whenever you want. Because it seems to me you have finally found the place to settle your roots._" she then took Caleb by his hand and after saying goodbye to his dad again they both got back to their cars and drove away from the little place in the Pennsylvania state known as Ravenswood towards their home, Rosewood.


End file.
